TLASOJTLALISTLI CHIPAUAK
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Basada en la pelicula "La leyenda de la momias de Guanajuato", han pasado varios años de aquel incidente, Un enemigo del pasado regresa para vengarse, podran Leo y Valentina superar esta dificil prueba. Cap 01: El Sueño


**TLASOJTLALISTLI CHIPAUAK**

Hola a todos mis seguidores, hacia mucho que no me inspiraba hacer algun proyecto, pero acabo de ir a ver esta pelicula y me gusto, espeeo que mi historia sea de su agrado y disfruten leyendola como yo haciendola, ahora si, pero anyes de comenzar les dire que el titulo siginifica Amor puro.

Ahora si comencemos este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 01: El Sueño<strong>

* * *

><p>Han pasado más de 8 años desde que nuestro héroe Leo San Juan tuviera su aventura de detener a las momias de Guanajuato, su vida aunque tranquila aún sigue yendo a misiones salvando pueblos donde entes y espectros causados por la guerra y la hambruna que se está viviendo por la guerra entre España por la independencia, han estado fortaleciendo estos entes.<p>

El cómo todo niño que pasa su niñez a la adultez había crecido mucho, su pelo mantenía su corte igual que de niño, más sin en cambio era rápido y atlético algo raro para un joven de esa edad, mientras tanto Don Andrés nuestro buen amigo aún seguía viviendo en Guanajuato casado con su esposa, el en una misión que tuvo en esa región le pregunto que por qué se había enamorado de alguien como ella.

EL le contesto que el cómo fantasma él podía ver la verdadera alma, su alma era muy hermosa y pura, a él no le importa si ella estuviera tuerta o deforme, él había encontrado un verdadero tesoro. Con esas palabras se había despedido Leo San Juan de su amigo, y no los había vuelto a ver, mientras tanto sus amigas Xóchitl y Teodora había sido de gran ayuda, ellas a veces venían a visitarlo y lo ayudaban cuando estaba en problemas, pero aun así el fantasma de Fray Godofredo le había advertido que el uso excesivo de sus habilidades que había adquirido gracias a la cruz que el propio monje le había dado y el abuso del amuleto del cráneo de Tezcatipotla le corromperían al grado de que el día en que el tuviera que partir no iría al cielo ni al infierno sino que estaría en el limbo y su alma jamás tendría descanso.

Asi que el dejo de lado durante un tiempo empezando a tener miedo de que su alma se corrompiera, así ha pasado un año y estamos en el día antes de que cumpla 18 años, él estaba en su casa de Puebla, había regresado de viajar por los territorios de la comarca ya que en su tiempo libre se había vuelto comerciante de especias y hacia poco había visitado la villa de Teziutlán, se había acostado a dormir.

Ve que todo se vuelve borroso, se ve que nuevamente tiene 10 años, y está enfrente del altar de Tezcatipotla, que se encuentra atado de pies y manos, ve con impotencia que ahora él no es el sacrificio sino que es una silueta de una niña, cuando la ve que se trata de Valentina, ve la silueta que sostenía a la chica, se trata de Rosseau, pero lo miraba fijamente y se notaba que él no había envejecido ni un día, que seguía igual que la última vez que lo vio.

Ve que la postra en un altar de piedra, al mismo tiempo que la estatua del dios se empieza a llorar lágrimas de sangre, se sentía incompetente de no poder hacer nada, por más que luchaba no podía desatarse, finalmente observa totalmente frustrado como Rosseau toma una daga de Obsidiana y levantándola al cielo la muestra y empieza a decir.

"Dios Tezcatipotla te entrego esta ofrenda de vida y de muerte"

En ese momento el entierra la daga de Obsidiana en el pecho de la chica, él puede ver con terror como por un momento ella abre los ojos y ve como la vida de ella se escapa en un suspiro, pocos segundos después de hacer eso, puede observar cómo le abre el pecho de la chica y le extrae el corazón y levantándolo hacia el altar dice.

"Vida a la vida, muerte a la muerte con este pacto realizado obtendré la vida eterna"

Al mismo tiempo que el aun con el corazón latiendo se lo acerca a su boca y empieza a comérselo en ese momento…

Leo despierta de su sueño, estaba empapado de sudor, sentía unas terribles nauseas con lo soñado, quería sacar todo lo que tenía así con mucho esfuerzo se dirige al baño donde se lava la cara para relajarse, pero aun así el sueño lo tenía muy presente, había sido muy real, demasiado real para su gusto, se pone a pensar que tal vez Fray Godofredo tenía razón, tenía que dejar de lado lo sobrenatural, lo estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Así que después de una media hora tratando de recomponerse vuelve nuevamente a la cama…

Mientras tanto en una casa humilde en Morelia…

Una silueta dormía empapada de sudor, se trata de Valentina que al paso de los años se había vuelto una joven muy hermosa, ayudaba a sus tías a vender flores en el atrio de la catedral.

Estaba soñando que era nuevamente una pequeña niña, estaba en medio de la mina, pero era más grande y más inmensa de lo que recordaba, mientras caminaba podía escuchar los gritos de dolor, alguien estaba gritando así que sin poder evitarlo ella empieza a correr tratando de llegar a donde nacía el grito, cuando de repente una silueta lo detiene, era su papa, no podía creerlo desde hacía varios años que ella no soñaba con su padre, este al verla, la abraza y dice.

"Mija, no debes de seguir caminando, este camino lleva a la locura"

"Papa te he extrañado mucho"

"No tengo mucho tiempo, debes de salir de Morelia e ir nuevamente a Guanajuato, se la situación que vive el país pero si no lo haces serás asesinada"

"No te entiendo padre, de que peligro me hablas"

"De un peligro tan grande que no solo amenaza tu vida misma sino también la de Leo y de todo ser vivo"

Ella al escuchar ese nombre recuerda al chico el cual conoció años atrás, y fue el que salvo al toda la ciudad de las momias, pero su padre la vuelve a sacar de sus pensamientos diciendo lo siguiente.

"Estando allá en Guanajuato debes de localizar a unos de sus amigos, es primordial que te pongas en contacto con él ya que para sobrevivir deben de trabajar juntos"

Nuevamente se queda sin palabras, quería decir algo pero no podía, ve como su padre le tocaba con cariño su nariz, así mismo toma una moneda de plata y se la pone en su mano derecha. Con paso seguro él se separa de ella y empieza a caminar hacia donde se escucha el origen de los gritos.

En ese momento ella despierta, sudando a mares, que clase de sueño había sido ese, ella aprieta su mano derecha y siente algo duro en ella, alza su mano y ve que sostiene con fuerza una moneda de plata, en su mente solo existía el siguiente pensamiento "¿Qué estaba sucediendo?"

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>: Bueno un fic mas, espero que les agrade esta historia, quien será el enemigo del pasado que va contra la vida de Valentina, podrá Leo San Juan ayudarla o será cierto que ya está corrupto y no puede usar más el crucifijo y el cráneo de Tezcatipotla, eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: **"Regresando a Guanajuato"**


End file.
